<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Todo era mucho más simple en ese entonces... by Elotte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987906">Todo era mucho más simple en ese entonces...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elotte/pseuds/Elotte'>Elotte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lord of the Flies - William Golding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Deaths, Fire, Gen, Hunting, Jack's POV, Jalph isn't the main focus, M/M, No deaths other than the canon ones, Present Tense, Spanish Translation, Translation, Violence, alternate perspective, follows the main storyline, jalph - Freeform, mentions of abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elotte/pseuds/Elotte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Merridew tiene mucho que lograr.<br/>Es inseguro, y siente demasiado. De niño era un llorón; débil, abusado, maltratado. Pero nunca entendió por completo estas cosas hasta que fue mayor.<br/>Luego la isla sucedió, y todo cambió. Jack se entendía cada vez menos y al mismo tiempo cada vez más, desarrollando algunos sentimientos interesantes en el camino…<br/>Esta es la familiar historia de la isla, con una gran diferencia- sigue a un pelirrojo en vez de a un rubio.</p><p>Traducción.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Merridew &amp; Ralph, Jack Merridew/Ralph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Todo era mucho más simple en ese entonces...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141559">Everything Was So Much Simpler Back Then...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides">FeliciaAmelloides</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Para Citlali.<br/>Muchas gracias a mi amigo Ramiro por haberme ayudado tanto con este proyecto, no se que habría hecho sin él. Por upuesto también a la autora FeliciaAmelloides por dejarme traducir su fic, por favor vayan a darle amor y kudos a la obra original. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Beep. Beep. Beep </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los pitidos resonando por la carcasa de la aeronave, acentuados con gritos, rugidos del motor, explosiones, retumbos, el interminable vociferar del piloto en el interfono, el llanto de los niños más pequeños y los intentos de permanecer calmados de los chicos mayores. Es una cacofonía de caos, y la única cosa que un chico en particular puede hacer para evitar gritar también, es concentrarse en el pitido. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero a diferencia de los otros, Jack Merridew no está asustado. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack no es como los otros chicos. Con su brillante cabello rojo y su insignia dorada puesta en la gorra negra de su uniforme, sobresale de inmediato. No es solo su apariencia lo que es diferente, sin embargo. La cosa con Jack Merridew es que él no se asusta en estas situaciones. Demonios, caer en el mar y morir es en realidad el mejor resultado que se podría esperar de esta situación. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entonces, ¿Por qué está tratando de no gritar? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llanto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si hay una cosa que Jack más odia de otras personas, es sus lágrimas. Le recuerdan a los años que pasó ahogado en lágrimas por las cosas más pequeñas. Como sus padres le pegarían hasta que parara. “Los chicos grandes no lloran” le decían, “¿Y tu eres un chico grande, verdad Jack?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una vez que descubrió como dejar de ser un llorón, la siguiente cosa de la que se deshizo fue su nombre. Ya no es Jack. Jack solo es un débil niñito que no sabe nada del vasto mundo. Es Merridew. Un nombre poderoso, lleno de todo tipo de implicaciones, escondido bajo la tentadora fachada de la madurez. Oculta sus debilidades y demanda respeto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Así que usa eso a su ventaja y sale del pasillo, ignorando a la aeromoza que frenéticamente le grita que se siente. En su lugar, se para frente a su coro y alza una mano. Ellos lo miran, pares de ojos azules, cafés, verdes, e incluso un raro color ambar. Todos tienen la misma mirada de absoluto terror. Pero los claros ojos azules de Jack solo tienen en ellos desprecio por su debilidad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Coro! Quiero que dejen de entrar en pánico. ¡No se atrevan a llorar! Saldremos de esto bien. La otra mitad del avión ha caído. Nosotros seguimos aquí. Aterrizaremos en el mar, después podemos usar los asientos como balsas y remar hasta tierra. Así que dejen de entrar en pánico sin razón. Están siendo unos bebes y no hay ni una razón para serlo. Entren en pánico cuando mueran. No hoy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es basura, pero la manera en la que Jack lo dice, con tanta seguridad, hace que su coro le crea. Despacio, con cuidado, se aferran a los asientos frente a ellos y permanecen acurrucados abajo, dejando de lado su pánico. Las lágrimas se detienen. Gracias a dios. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack rápidamente se une a su coro y continúa bloqueando el sonido del avión. Un bajo retumbar hace que la carcasa se agite. Se prepara, sosteniendo el asiento como lo hacen los otros, sin poder detener el jadeo que sale de su boca cuando repentinamente pierden altitud y caen en picada. Suspira. Toma aire. Cierra sus ojos. Realmente se siente como si estuviese volando ahora, incluso más que cuando el avión estaba en el aire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mitad del avión se estrella directo en un baño de calor y el brillante verde de los árboles, patina varios metros hasta detenerse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La otra mitad, la mitad en llamas, cae en el hambriento y ansioso mar y es tragado por enormes olas como fauces, que se cierran, y en un instante el avión se ha ido. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Jack despierta, la primera cosa que nota es el dolor agudo en su espalda baja. Haciendo una mueca, trata de girarse para revisar y ve los bordes de un gran moretón de un morado oscuro por el rabillo de su ojo. Su camisa se ha subido más allá del hematoma así que tira de ella hacia abajo bruscamente y se tambalea hasta ponerse de pie, arreglando rápidamente la toga del coro para que cuelgue a su alrededor como una cortina oscura. El cuello de su túnica se siente tan incomodo como sentarse en un hormiguero, pero no se molesta en ajustarlo, en lugar de eso se voltea para ver si su coro está ahí.</p><p>No lo están, y Jack se vuelve dolorosamente consciente de lo solo que está en verdad. El cielo encima suyo es de un azul brillante, más vivido que cualquiera que haya visto, y el alarmante calor y la cegadora luz del sol definitivamente lo quemarán si no lo han hecho ya.</p><p>Sintiéndose extrañamente derrotado, suspira y se sienta entre las enredaderas y espinas. Todo a su alrededor es silencio y escombros, como una especie de cementerio dejado por la guerra. El débil canto de los pájaros que nunca ha oído antes alcanza sus oídos, y la luz del sol en lo alto crea una apacible atmosfera como de ensueño. Casi se siente en paz aquí, tan lejos de los gritos en el avión, de los gritos de sus padres y de las duras palabras de los maestros cuando se frustra. Perdería su posición como líder, perdería el coro y todo el respeto que pasó tantos tediosos años reuniendo si no tiene cuidado. Lo amenazaron con eso a menudo.</p><p>Aquí, rodeado por los horribles susurros de la muerte y la destrucción de la guerra, Jack encuentra paz por primera vez en años.</p><p>Sin embargo, la paz no está destinada a durar.</p><p>Alguien llama su nombre desde lejos y su cabeza se levanta. Su coro. Poniéndose de pie de un salto, Jack se apresura hacia ellos, tratando de no verse demasiado preocupado cuando se acerca a ellos y encuentra a todo el grupo sentado allí, relativamente ileso.</p><p>Ahora que la paz se ha roto y su coro está de vuelta, Jack sabe que solo hay una cosa que necesita hacer.</p><p>Liderar.</p><p>*</p><p>Es esa misma tarde cuando conoce a Ralph.</p><p>Extraño, amigable, considerado Ralph quien se convierte en jefe en vez de Jack.</p><p>Pensó que le importaría más cuando perdió la votación, pero la sonrisa de Ralph y el hecho de que lo haya dejado conservar el coro cambian eso.</p><p>A lo largo de la tarde, él y Ralph hablan mucho. No tanto como le hubiese gustado, pero aun así mucho. Simon, el más amable y humilde chico que Jack ha conocido está ahí también. Se pega al lado de Ralph como un polluelo lo hace con su madre, aun así, su cercanía y la manera en la que mira hacia el rubio a través de esa extrañamente halagadora mata de pelo largo y negro, hace que Jack se sienta raro. Frunce el ceño haciendo a un lado el sentimiento.</p><p>La isla es un lugar en el que pueden divertirse hasta que los adultos vengan por ellos. Es una buena isla.</p><p>Y ahí, con el chico de oro con ojos como el mar y su coro de pelinegros y el interminable verde de los árboles, Jack puede olvidar aquel mundo gris de vuelta en Inglaterra y concentrarse en otras cosas</p><p>Pero con todas las emociones inundándole- la conmoción de haberse estrellado en una isla, los restos del enojo por la horrible futilidad de volver a casa, la soledad que siente porque nadie ve en sus ojos al niño vulnerable y asustado bajo su fachada, y otra cosa que no puede nombrar (pero sabe que algo tiene que ver con el golpeteo en su pecho cuando Ralph usa su verdadero nombre por primera vez)- se encuentra sintiéndose más inseguro que nunca.</p><p>Tiene que echarle la culpa a algo, pero es muy joven para entender las dificultades por las que está pasando, y aún no está seguro de que pensar sobre el chico que le quito en sus narices la única cosa sobre la que tenía control en su vida (su autoridad). Así que culpa al cerdo. La oleada de sentimiento que evita que empuje el cuchillo por su cuello. La mirada acusatoria de Ralph (no pudo ver el miedo en los ojos del rubio bajo su mente ofuscada por la humillación) y la terrible mirada de simpatía de Simon cuando el cerdo corre lejos. Todo eso debe ser la causa de esos extraños sentimientos nuevos.</p><p>Así que, en las semanas siguientes, Jack pone su cuerpo y alma en cazar. No quiere pensar en nada más. No puede permitirse pensar en nada más. En su lugar, se adentra en lo profundo del bosque completamente solo, y caza.</p><p>Cuando el quinto lechón se escapa de él en un remolino de verde y rosa, Jack hace una mueca y decide tomarse un descanso. Aún no ha sido capaz de atrapar algo así que tendrá que quedarse sin almuerzo por el día. En retrospectiva, debió traer fruta, pero no lo hizo. Tener hambre es su culpa.</p><p>Sentado allí bajo la luz del sol en el lado solo de la isla, Jack puede recostarse con su cuchillo limpio a un lado suyo y soñar despierto por un rato. Se dedica a ver las nubes en un estado de desorientada dicha, su mente divagando por nuevos horizontes y cielos aún más hermosos.</p><p>Jack ya no sale de detrás de Merridew mucho más. Es por eso que ha empezado a anhelar estar solo en las últimas semanas. El único momento en el que puede simplemente existir sin preocuparse por como lo ven los otros niños es cuando está solo. Lo que Jack no ve es que los demás se sienten exactamente igual. En una isla donde todos merecen ser libres, se están escondiendo más que nunca.</p><p>Eventualmente su mente termina en Ralph. Se pregunta como estarán yendo los refugios. Al principio, trabajaron juntos en uno solo con los demás. Fue divertido. Con todo, quieren carne. Y los refugios están tan atestados, llenos de tanta gente parloteando, mirando, juzgando. Jack sabe cómo va la cosa. Ha sido criado para llevar su persona de tal manera que solo haya admiración y respeto en sus miradas. Pero las personas juzgan. Y no todos lo hacen de manera agradable.</p><p>Dejó los refugios después de asegurarse que hubiese suficientes manos para ayudar ahí, escabulléndose en el bosque para dejar de pensar y concentrarse en la carne. No se supone que los chicos deban pensar, no de esa manera.</p><p>Mientras las sombras se deslizan sobre los afilados huesos de su rostro y vuelven verde su llameante cabello, se siente más perdido que nunca. Ralph está en el otro lado de la isla. Con Simon y Piggy, probablemente. Realmente no le agrada Piggy. Quizá sea porque de alguna manera, son iguales.</p><p>Ambos tienen mentes demasiado maduras para su edad, y ambos han pasado por cosas que ninguno de los otros niños puede imaginar, porque los horrores que han experimentado no son visibles en el exterior. Es por dentro que ambos están en llamas.</p><p>Meneando la cabeza, Jack se obliga a parar. Recuerda los ojos de Ralph. Como incluso él, su líder, su amigo, ha fallado en ver al ordinario niño que hay en el corista.</p><p>Duele, y no sabe por qué. La frustración de no saberlo hace que enfurezca y arroja su cuchillo al tronco de un árbol, un grito saliendo de sus labios y resonando por la interminable jungla.</p><p>Cuando la ira se ha desvanecido, Jack recupera su cuchillo y regresa a la caza. Quieren carne. Él se las dará.</p><p>*</p><p>‘Queremos carne’ es el mantra interno de Jack. Interminable e infinito. Desde hace poco, la isla se ha sentido inusualmente hostil. Hace que se sienta enfermo cuando piensa en ello. Las pesadillas se han vuelto más intensas y las emociones más vívidas, y ahora ni siquiera su tiempo a solas es tranquilo.</p><p>Sigue sintiendo que está siendo observado. Siempre, en todas partes. Y cada vez que esa sensación lo atraviesa, repite su canto. ‘Queremos carne'</p><p>Luego Ralph lo apuñala con el cuchillo de la realidad y lo retuerce en la herida.</p><p>Con fuerza.</p><p>Comienza como una simple conversación. Pero luego menciona los refugios y Jack se da cuenta de que ha pasado tanto tiempo corriendo que no pensó en ellos. Es un error que necesita ocultar. Entonces, como ha hecho en el pasado, se pone a la defensiva.</p><p>Se lleva la vergüenza con enojo. Tiene que estar en lo correcto, o estará equivocado y será juzgado. Burlado. Odiado. Las lágrimas a punto de derramarse salen de su boca como palabras crudas y rencorosas. Canta su mantra. Necesita hacerlo. Ralph no puede ganar.</p><p>Pero lo hace. Porque Ralph tiene razón. Y de repente Jack se da cuenta de que está siendo tonto.</p><p>Pero se da cuenta demasiado tarde.</p><p>La siguiente vez que Ralph lo ve a los ojos, es con una calmada apatía que ve a través de Merridew hacia los aterrorizados ojos de Jack, un niño que no tiene amigos, que no ha visto a otra persona desde su infancia porque Merridew lo remplazó.</p><p>Ralph lo ve, y se ríe.</p><p>Jack se dice a sí mismo lo siguiente: “Se está burlando. Me odia. Es un tonto. Necesitamos carne.” Pensamientos contrastantes, emociones encontradas y durante todo, confusión.</p><p>Furioso, lo toma todo y lo fuerza en ira pura. Esta vez, su odio no está dirigido hacia los cerdos. Ahora hay alguien interponiéndose entre él y ellos. Alguien que constantemente perturba todos sus pensamientos y todos sus sueños.</p><p>Ralph.</p><p>Odia a Ralph.</p><p>*</p><p>Los días pasan, pero se sienten más largos que las semanas pasadas. Ahora Jack pone toda su energía en ocultarse. Necesita dejar de sentir. Así podrá derrotar a Ralph de una vez por todas.</p><p>Empieza a usar pintura, una máscara tangible. Merridew en colores marcados, rojo, blanco y negro. Y el verde cubre su pecho cuando lo encuentra, pronto sus cazadores lucen igual. Cada que Ralph se encuentra cerca de él, lo mira, lo evita y se va. Ya no va a portarse bien, no con él.</p><p>Pero en las noches, cuando el sol se está escondiendo y Jack se encuentra libre del violento agarre de Merridew, ve hacia donde se encuentra Ralph, al otro lado de los refugios, y ve la inquietud en su rostro. Está teniendo los mismos sueños que todos. Pero él no llora como el resto, Jack se da cuenta. En realidad, encuentra asombroso como Ralph puede conocer casi por completo a las personas con solo una mirada. Mientras tanto, todo en lo que él piensa estos días es en carne, pintura y sangre. Ralph realmente se toma el tiempo de ver a todos.</p><p>Tal vez Jack se equivocó; Ralph aún no lo ha visto de verdad. Pero lo hará. Y entonces-</p><p>‘¿Y entonces qué?’ Merridew le sonríe de manera burlona en la penumbra, ‘¿Se casaran y vivirán felices para siempre, Jack? Así no es la vida, idiota. Callate y duérmete. Mañana cazaremos.’</p><p>Jack suspira. Ya no quiere seguir escuchando a Merridew. Pero la cara pintada del chico lo obliga.</p><p>Esta vez, las lágrimas sí caen. Suavemente, silenciosas, se deslizan por su cara en la oscuridad. Son cálidas, y saben saladas cuando alcanzan sus pálidos labios partidos, pasa su lengua para limpiarlas.</p><p>No hace nada más para hacer que paren.</p><p>Está cansado.</p><p>*</p><p>Jack lo arruinó.</p><p>Dejó salir el fuego.</p><p>Y ahora los ojos de Ralph contienen la misma ira y odio que los suyos.</p><p>Pelean, acalorados y furiosos, sacando toda la frustración, humillación y pesar acumulados el uno en el otro, destrozando el vínculo entre ambos con cada palabra que escupen. Todos miran, asustados e impresionados por la pasión mostrada en la cima de la montaña.</p><p>Por primera vez, Jack sabe por seguro que Ralph entiende cómo se siente. Tal vez ahora lo ha visto de verdad.</p><p>La mirada en sus ojos no concuerda. Merridew lo empuja a seguir, y la pelea continua hasta disiparse en el silencio.</p><p>Jack echa un vistazo a Ralph cuando están sentados alrededor de la fogata, cantando y contando historias como en los viejos tiempos. De repente, la oleada de emociones que experimentó todas esas semanas antes, vuelve, y hace sentir su pecho más cálido de lo que el fuego podría lograr.</p><p>El amargo entendimiento de que cualquier esperanza de una amistad con Ralph se ha ido, lo hace sentir tan insoportablemente herido, que se pregunta si siquiera será capaz de transformarlo en ira esta vez.</p><p>*</p><p>La bestia.</p><p>Los más pequeños susurran su nombre en las noches, los mayores fingen que no les importa y el mundo sigue girando.</p><p>Pero esta noche, en la gran asamblea de Ralph, es el tema de discusión.</p><p>Hasta ahora, durante toda la reunión, Jack no ha hecho más que tallar un poco de madera y tratar de no chocar miradas con Ralph. Aún se siente horrible por lo del fuego, y aún se odia por haber perdido la oportunidad de volver a casa. Por mucho que odie a sus padres y a su casa, Jack encuentra que odia la isla mucho más. Al menos de vuelta en casa entendía sus sentimientos. Las cosas tenían sentido.</p><p>Extraña eso.</p><p>Merridew sigue diciéndole que la única manera de seguir adelante es mantener el fuego ardiendo en su corazón. Necesita odiar a Ralph, porque no sabe que significa si no lo hace.</p><p>Respira hondo, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible al respecto. Si. Odia a Ralph. Eso es.</p><p>Por una vez, Jack y Merridew están de acuerdo.</p><p>*</p><p>Jack está asustado.</p><p>Últimamente La bestia se ha metido incluso en sus pensamientos, y odia el llanto de los pequeños en la noche porque le recuerda demasiado al choque del avión y a sí mismo y al miedo que él también tiene. No quiere sentirse como ellos. Nunca podrían entender como es el verdadero miedo.</p><p>Pero quizá es culpa de La bestia que todo esto esté pasando…</p><p>‘Claro que lo es. ¿Realmente eres tan estúpido?’ Merridew.</p><p>—Cállate —susurra Jack venenosamente, su voz sonando como un grito contra la noche. Ya no quiere hablar más con Merridew.</p><p>Tal vez él es La Bestia.</p><p>Eso fue lo que Simon dijo. Y le aterroriza tanto porque está empezando a creer que tiene razón.</p><p>*</p><p>Ralph.</p><p>Todavía ahí, todavía jefe, y Jack todavía lo odia. Solo que ahora La Bestia es real, y sus vidas en la isla están en una carrera por sobrevivir a menos que la encuentren y la maten. Pronto.</p><p>—Jack —. El pelirrojo mira a su izquierda. Roger está parado ahí, callado e incauto. Jack puede ver los motivos ocultos brillando en las turbias profundidades de sus ojos. Roger desea matar más que él.</p><p>Se pregunta quién se esconde detrás de los ojos de Roger. Parecen demasiado oscuros y lúgubres para que nadie pueda vivir allí. Como el mar muerto.</p><p>No. Eso es estúpido. Está siendo estúpido. Se detiene a pensar. Hace una pausa. Empieza de nuevo y responde.</p><p>—Qué —tomando esto como una señal para continuar, Roger habla.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que haremos cuando encontremos a La Bestia? —. Una pregunta extraña. Tonta, incluso. Jack es atrapado con la guardia baja y por un momento no sabe cómo responder, pero lo hace en cuanto se le viene una idea a la mente. Dejando que Merridew se haga cargo.</p><p>—Matarla, por supuesto. Eso es lo que haces con las bestias —. Lanza una mirada despreocupada al chico pelinegro; asimila su críptica apariencia. No luce como el resto de ellos. Si la bestia fuera alguien, probablemente sería él.</p><p>—¿Cómo? —pregunta, voz monótona y reservada. Jack desearía poder leerlo como a todos los demás. Excepto a Ralph, por supuesto.</p><p>Pero él odia a Ralph. No hace falta leerlo para saber que el sentimiento es mutuo.</p><p>—De la misma manera que matamos a un cerdo. No hay diferencia, en verdad —dice Jack despreocupadamente con el aire de todo un líder. Roger voltea a verlo un momento, luego se retira de vuelta a donde Maurice y Bill se encuentran conversando entusiasmadamente sin una palabra más. Jack ignora este enigma para volver a su propio infierno. Necesita pensar.</p><p>Merridew le dice lo contrario, pero no le importa.</p><p>*</p><p>—No podía dejar que lo hicieses por tu cuenta —le dice a Ralph cuando llegan al otro extremo de la isla. Están parados en la cresta del bastión rosa, con vista a la parte desconocida de la isla. Acompañó al rubio en parte porque Ralph le dijo que no podía y quería fastidiarlo, y en parte porque es la única oportunidad que tendrá en mucho tiempo de hablar a solas con él. Incluso Jack puede darse cuenta de eso, con su mente rota y su remolino de emociones desconocidas y sus pensamientos desenfrenados.</p><p>Ralph no objeta, y es la mejor sensación del mundo. No tan buena como una sonrisa, pero es lo mejor que conseguirá.</p><p>Sin embargo, se odian.</p><p>El dolor regresa, golpeando a Jack directo en el corazón.</p><p>No tiene la fuerza para enojarse esta vez.</p><p>Alcanzan la cima del castillo de roca, Y Ralph se detiene frente a una gotera de agua estancada. Por mucho que Jack insista en que sería un gran lugar para un fuerte, se da cuenta de que ya ni él mismo lo cree.</p><p>—¿Recuerdas… —empieza Ralph cuando se topan con una roca no muy diferente de aquella en la que rodaron hace tanto en la montaña. Cuando Jack lo oye decir eso, esas estúpidas lagrimas amenazan con volver. ¿Tal vez Ralph no lo odia?</p><p>No. Merridew sabe que es lo mejor. Y tiene razón. Claro que Ralph lo odia. ¿Por qué no lo haría, después de todo lo que ha pasado?</p><p>El peso de los meses que llevan en la isla se hace presente, y Jack habla rápidamente para cambiar de tema.</p><p>En el camino de vuelta, el pelirrojo encuentra al rubio viendo hacia la montaña con una expresión nublada y perdida en sus bellos ojos azules. No, espera- bello no es la palabra correcta. ¿O sí? Para este punto Jack está demasiado aturdido como para encontrar las palabras para cualquier cosa. Pero quiere decir algo más.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? —Aparta los ojos de la roca en la que quería rodar momentos antes. Ralph es más importante, ya sea que le guste o no. Ralph voltea a verlo con algo parecido a sorpresa en su rostro, pero es rápidamente remplazado por una mezcla de desprecio y cansancio, una expresión demasiado familiar para Jack estos días. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, alcanzan un entendimiento mutuo por un segundo, antes de que ambos desvíen la mirada. Las emociones alcanzándolos demasiado rápido.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —pregunta Ralph. Y si se parece en algo a Jack, y para este punto el pelirrojo está bastante seguro de que si, entonces también está evadiendo el hecho de que Jack Merridew acababa de mostrar preocupación por su bienestar.</p><p>—Te veías… —. Jack trata de encontrar una palabra para la insondable profundidad de las emociones de Ralph, tan familiares para él y aun así tan incomprensibles al mismo tiempo—. No lo sé —. Se da por vencido, lamentando su estupidez. En la isla, es más difícil recordar lo que se supone debe decir. Merridew ha dejado de darle eso. Ahora solo le dice a quién odiar y como pelear con ellos.</p><p>—Ya no hay señal. Nada que mostrar —. De nuevo con la señal. Enojo de las anteriores peleas amenaza con estallar en Jack, pero es más irritación hacia un viejo amigo que enojo de verdad. Ya no quiere seguir peleando.</p><p>—Estas obsesionado con la señal —dice suavemente, mostrando cariño de la única manera que sabe: burlas amigables. El cansancio los rodea, arrullándolos a una paz rota antes de que la realidad de su situación vuelva a atormentarlos. Jack lo odia tanto que termina culpando a Ralph de nuevo.</p><p>—Es todo lo que tenemos.</p><p>*</p><p>Los siguientes días pasan en un borrón. Una vez más, Jack culpa de todo a Ralph; desde las interminables reprimiendas insultando a sus cazadores, insultandolo a él, contradiciendo todo lo que se ha forzado a creer desde la primera vez que la paz en la isla se rompió… Merridew le grita a su yo silencioso que se levante y se enoje porque eso es lo que un líder hace.</p><p>Se siente roto.</p><p>Y no sabe cómo arreglarse a sí mismo.</p><p>La gota que derrama el vaso es cuando Ralph llama a sus cazadores “niños armados con palos”. No pretendía nada con ello. Era como cualquiera de sus otros insultos. Pero da justo en el clavo. Porque en la realidad, eso es todo lo que es. Un chico con un palo, fingiendo ser un hombre con un arma.</p><p>Nada.</p><p>El odio es demasiado fuerte. Se pregunta si siquiera es odio. No se siente como tal.</p><p>—Ya no voy a jugar más. No contigo —. Salta de la Plataforma, odiando a todos porque nadie se puso de su lado en la discusión. Es él contra el mundo. Está bien. Eso es lo que ha hecho siempre ¿no es así?</p><p>Jack trata de invocar a Merridew desde las sombras de su corazón, pero está demasiado débil y agotado para lograrlo. Las lágrimas caen libremente frente a todos, y él necesita correr antes de que lo consuman.</p><p>—¡Jack! —grita Ralph detrás suyo, un llamado que da falsas esperanzas de que aún hay algo entre ellos.</p><p>—¡No! —grita él, empujándolo todo porque está enloquecido y necesita estar solo, sin locura, sin dolor, sin miedo, sin Ralph.</p><p>No puede parar las lágrimas mientras huye lejos de sus emociones, consciente de que está cometiendo el más grande error que jamás cometerá, pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que no puede hacer nada para pararlo.</p><p>La bestia en su interior lo obliga.</p><p>*</p><p>—Cazar —. Es lo primero que dice Merridew en su primera asamblea con la mayoría de los chicos mayores. Ahora es lo suficientemente listo para saber cómo se sienten, porque él se sintió así mucho antes que ellos. Los dirige sin esfuerzo y sentimiento, porque sus sentimientos permanecieron en manos de Ralph, de vuelta en el campamento, con el fuego y la caracola. Donde hay esperanza y un rescate es una posibilidad real.</p><p>Estos chicos saben que un rescate es fútil. Así que esconden sus sentimientos bajo máscaras de pintura, y liberan sus demonios interiores en la caza.</p><p>La siguiente matanza es eufórica y desgarradora. Merridew le ordena a Roger poner la sangrienta cabeza cercenada de su presa en una estaca, para la bestia en la que ninguno creía hasta que lo hicieron.</p><p>Ahora todos creen en ella. Si no lo hicieran ¿A quién culparían por todo?</p><p>Es más fácil creer en una mentira que odiarte a ti mismo por cometer un error.</p><p>Esta verdad implícita entre la tribu los acerca más, y Merridew ya no es solo su líder.</p><p>El salvajismo se apodera de sus instintos, el miedo los sigue por la noche. Y él, que ha sentido todo esto por tanto tiempo y que conoce el miedo tan bien, no es solo Merridew. No, Jack Merridew está muerto.</p><p>El apasionado pelirrojo a la cabeza de su tribu es El Jefe.</p><p>*</p><p>Hay una tormenta en la isla.</p><p>Los truenos braman y la lluvia azota contra los gritos de los salvajes mientras danzan para combatir a La Bestia. Los juegos convirtiéndose en algo demasiado real al ver sus pesadillas cobrar vida frente a ellos. El jefe está al centro, dirigiendo la carga contra nadie, los más pequeños gritan y corren.</p><p>Ve a Ralph delante suyo, la anaranjada luz de la fogata iluminando su rostro como una bella mascara, momentos antes de que la lluvia la extinga por completo.</p><p>Un susurro en la vegetación. Se giran para ver la silueta de sus pesadillas delante suyo. El jefe se encuentra viéndose a los ojos a sí mismo, débil y aterrado, sollozando mientras es golpeado con saña por ser tan blando y pequeño. Los salvajes ven algo de lo mismo. Otra versión de sí mismos, del pasado. Su propia bestia. El jefe sabe esto. Grita una orden hacia la lluvia y van a la carga.</p><p>Gritos.</p><p>Puñaladas.</p><p>Un ruido sordo y húmedo.</p><p>Un colapso sangriento.</p><p>La bestia está muerta.</p><p>El miedo clava sus garras en cada chico, y El jefe encabeza la marcha de vuelta al campamento. Odia admitirlo, pero supo, desde el primer parpadeo de luz, que el chico que acababan de matar no era La bestia.</p><p>Simon, el más amable y humilde chico que Jack ha conocido.</p><p>Esa noche camina lejos del Peñón hacia el lugar al que solía ir a sentarse hace tanto, y llora hasta que sus ojos están en carne viva y todo lo que ha sentido en los últimos días ha sido lavado por la lluvia. Se odia aún más por ser tan llorón. Eso no es lo que un líder hace.</p><p>El jefe mata a Jack y lo deja en el claro, rápidamente caminando de vuelta a su tribu, listo para las preparaciones de la caza del día siguiente</p><p>*</p><p>Es mucho más fácil matar a Piggy.</p><p>No le cayó bien desde el principio.</p><p>Pero El jefe nunca olvidará la pelea final con Ralph, cuando realmente trata de matarlo y no sabe por qué. Pero tan pronto como su lanza entra en contacto con la piel de Ralph, sabe que no será capaz de hacerlo.</p><p>Un tajo en diagonal yace en el pecho de Ralph, manchando de rojo su camisa gris. Es bastante profunda, pero no lo suficiente para causar un daño serio. Si tiene suerte, obtendrá una bonita cicatriz. Un recordatorio permanente de por qué no debió haber hecho sentir débil y estúpido al Jefe constantemente.</p><p>Una vez más, El jefe se haya plagado con la culpa por el fuego de aquella noche.</p><p>Una vez más, obliga a su tribu a calmarse y finalmente matar a La bestia.</p><p>Ha decidido que Ralph <em>debe</em> ser La bestia. Solo una bestia podría haberle hecho sentir tantas cosas y confundirlo hasta el punto de haberlo hecho matar a una de las personas más cercanas a poder llamar un amigo que tenía.</p><p>El Jefe lo odia.</p><p>Merridew lo odia.</p><p>Pero en un claro en lo profundo del bosque, yace Jack; con una herida ensangrentada impidiéndole ponerse de pie, demasiado débil para pelear. Y Jack, siempre tan diferente de los otros dos, no odia a Ralph. Nunca lo ha hecho. Y nunca lo hará.</p><p>Así que, ¿Qué siente por Ralph?</p><p>No está seguro, pero piensa que tal vez sea-</p><p>No. No eso. No <em>es</em> eso.</p><p>*</p><p>La pesadilla finalmente termina al día siguiente, cuando la isla se ve envuelta en un infierno literal de llamas y emoción, culminando en una persecución hacia la playa, donde se encuentran cara a cara con alguien a quien El Jefe nunca ha conocido; alguien quien le causa desconfianza inmediata a Merridew; y alguien a quien Jack abiertamente grita de alivio al ver.</p><p>—¿Quién es el jefe aquí? —pregunta el hombre, su bigote negro azabache prueba suficiente de su edad adulta, su impecable uniforme portado con orgullo hace ver a los niños en la playa tan endebles y tontos en comparación.</p><p>—Yo lo soy —dice Ralph antes de que El jefe pueda responder, con toda la convicción de un verdadero líder.</p><p>Es ahí cuando El jefe por fin se da cuenta.</p><p>No es un líder. No es un jefe.</p><p>Ralph siempre fue el líder. Tuvo sentido común cuando Jack no. Él se controló cuando Jack no pudo. Y al final, Merridew se merece todo el odio que Ralph pueda darle. En un último intento desesperado por tener el control, Merridew se adelanta.</p><p>Pero alguien lo detiene.</p><p>Jack ve a los ojos a Merridew con fría indiferencia. Lo mata con una mirada, y sabe que no le importa cuantas veces sea abatido por ser débil, porque <em>es</em> débil, y también lo es el resto del mundo.</p><p>Jack ve a Ralph y sabe, en el momento en el que rompe en llanto, qué exactamente era esa conexión tácita entre ellos.</p><p>El dolor regresa, y Jack lo acepta como un oleaje limpiándolo.</p><p>Rompió su amistad. Mató a los amigos de Ralph. Tomó su esperanza. Es la peor persona en el mundo, lo supo todo el tiempo y no hizo nada para detenerse.</p><p>Las lágrimas caen finalmente, y Jack las deja. Es débil. Y llora más fuerte que nadie, más que Ralph, más que los pequeños, porque él es el peor de todos ellos.</p><p>Entonces, ¿De qué se dio cuenta Jack, finalmente?</p><p>Es muy simple en verdad.</p><p>Él no odiaba a Ralph. Para nada. Pero eso ya lo sabía. De lo que se da cuenta es de lo que <em>sí</em> sentía por Ralph. Lo que aún siente.</p><p>Amor.</p><p>Así que por eso llora, porque ha arruinado la vida de la persona a la que ama, por despecho, confusión y miedo. Y ya no hay manera de arreglarlo porque está roto sin remedio. Los colores de la isla se desvanecen en el fondo, opacados por las emociones experimentadas por el débil niño pequeño llamado Jack Merridew al romperse su corazón por primera -y última- vez.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141559?fbclid=IwAR1Mil3D3L971QUs0fryfAQYFxOwUAbnaGqeJ7isp4K-HV__hibz49eAPxM</p><p>En las notas finales del original la autora puso una breve explicación que creo que debo incluir, así que aquí va:</p><p>Jack- El lada secreto y vulnerable de Jack Merridew que solo quiere ser comprendido. "Un llorón emocional" a quien la sociedad le ha dicho que deje de ser débil.</p><p>Merridew- La influencia de la sociedad en Jack. Presionado a no mostrar ninguna debilidad para dar la apariencia de un líder a sus compañeros. También tiene una tendencia a la violencia y es lo más cercano al Jack del fanon (sin la perversion, porque aquí tiene 12)</p><p>El Jefe- Sus emociones fueron demasiado para él y se volvió loco tratando de esconderse de sí mismo. Esta version de Jack es ápatica hasta que algo llega hasta él. Es violento como Merridew, pero también muy inestable, lo que significa que no puede permanecer en su persona por mucho.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>